Permanecer en pie por ellas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tiene que permanecer en pie por Rowena, por el bebe que viene en camino. Este fic participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Permanecer en pie por ellas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**What if:** ¿Y si Salazar Slytherin no hubiera abandonado Hogwarts?

**Personaje:** Rowena Ravenclaw.

**Pareja:** Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff.

**Palabra:** Cariño.

**Asignatura:** Transformaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**Godric & Helga**

Los terrenos del castillo se desdibujan en el horizonte mientras Helga los contempla a través del cristal transparente de la ventana.

—Es una tarde cálida de primavera. Podrías estar paseando por los invernaderos y disfrutando del calor.

Godric le habla con una dulzura inusitada en él pero Helga ve su verdadera intención detrás de sus palabras disfrazadas de cortesía. Toma una de sus grandes manos entre una de las suyas que lucen menudas junto a las suyas y le sonríe levemente.

—No intentes disimular, Godric. Te conozco desde que somos niños, ¿recuerdas? Sé que quieres estar solo pero la soledad no te va a ayudar a que las diferencias entre Salazar y tú se arreglen.

Godric suspira y aprieta su palma contra la suya. El cabello apenas rizado le adorna la frente perlada de sudor y en sus ojos se refleja el insomnio de las últimas noches.

—Solamente quiero que todo esto termine de una buena vez, Helga. Conozco a Salazar desde que somos niños, al igual que tú y Rowena, pero nuestras diferentes posturas ante la misma cuestión, nos lleva a estar discutiendo todo el tiempo. Quizás la solución es que termine yéndose.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunta ella haciendo una mueca que él no sabe cómo interpretar en su rostro—. Recuerda que cuando decidimos fundar el colegio, dijimos que la amistad que nos une es la base para que todo esto funcione. Si los fundadores peleamos entre nosotros, ¿cómo podemos pretender que los estudiantes no hagan lo mismo?

Godric guarda silencio por un instante, no tiene palabras para rebatir su argumento. Helga a menudo consigue dejarle sin aliento, ya sea con sus respuestas elaboradas o brindándole un apasionado beso con sus labios rosados y carnosos. Helga es la única persona que puede desarmarle por completo y es por esta razón que Godric se permite desnudar sus sentimientos, abrir su corazón y dejarle entrar.

Ella se acerca y le toca el rostro con la mano, desliza las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla que tiene una barba de cinco días y Godric cierra los ojos por un instante, disfrutando del contacto. Le gusta ese momento ínfimo _**cariño**_ que comparten y suelta un suspiro.

—Voy a hablar con Salazar, Helga —dice quebrando el silencio que se instala entre ellos dos—. Te prometo que voy a intentar hablar con él y hacerlo entender que ninguna de las dos posturas puede prevalecer. Tienes razón, nuestra amistad es la base y si esa base se desmorona, el colegio también con ella.

Se inclina en su dirección y le besa lentamente.

Alguien llama a la puerta y se separan sintiéndose incómodos.

—Espero no haber interrumpido —dice Salazar Slytherin.

—En absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**Salazar & Rowena**

La clase de _**Transformaciones **_termina diez minutos ante de lo previsto, ya que Salazar interviene para que eso sea posible. Rowena frunce el ceño ligeramente y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Con qué derecho interrumpes mi clase de ese modo y la terminas antes de tiempo?

Salazar sonríe de medio lado y se sienta frente al escritorio del despacho de ella.

—Son demasiadas palabras incluidas en una misma pregunta, pero no obstante voy a responderla —dice de forma escéptica—. Necesito que hablemos de algo. De algo importante.

Rowena se sienta del otro lado y comienza a corregir los pergaminos de las tareas pendientes, de vez en cuando le echa una mirada al profesor Slytherin.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Salazar? Pensé que dejaste todo claro la otra noche. Tomaste la decisión de irte de Hogwarts, te supliqué para que no lo hagas y dijiste que es tu última palabra, que te vas a marchar.

Él chasquea la lengua.

—Vengo de la habitación de Godric. Tuvimos una conversación interesante, verdaderamente interesante a mi parecer.

—No eres un hombre de dar rodeos, Salazar. No comiences a hacerlo ahora.

—Siempre tan directa, Rowena. Me gusta que seas así —al ver los ojos celestes de la muchacha brillando de forma peligrosa, va directo al asunto—: No me iré de Hogwarts.

Si a ella le alegra su noticia, no lo muestra en absoluto. Se mantiene fría y distante como de costumbre. Ni siquiera eleva la mirada.

—¡Oh, por favor Rowena! No finjas que tu corazón no está saltando de alegría en este mismo instante. Tú misma lo dijiste, me pediste que no me fuera, que me quedara contigo, que tenías algo importante que decirme.

—He cambiado de parecer, ya no tengo nada importante que decirte. Me decepcionaste, Salazar y me decepcionaste mucho. ¿Piensas que no me dolió que prefirieras dejarlo todo por tu estúpida discusión con Godric? ¿Piensas que no me duele que hayas querido abandonarnos e irte?

—Algo me dice que cuando hablas de abandonarlos, no estás hablando precisamente de Godric y Helga. Dime la verdad y dímela de una vez. ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante del que querías hablarme la otra vez?

Un silencio se instala entre ellos dos. Salazar golpea la suela de su zapato contra el suelo de madera y mira sus manos con aire interesante. Rowena deja de escribir y le mira a los ojos. Su mirada es celeste y turbia como el mar en medio de una tormenta.

—Estoy embarazada.

Salazar pestañea dejando al descubierto su confusión, de todas las noticias que Rowena esperaba que le dijera, esa es la que menos imaginaba.

—¿Soy el padre?

Ella se enfada.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Tú eres el único hombre que ha entrado en mi lecho.

—El primero y el último —asegura—. Tú eres mía y acabaré con el hombre que se interponga entre nosotros. Seremos felices juntos. Voy a permanecer en pie por ti, por nuestro hijo. Lo prometo.


End file.
